Estoy vivo
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Severus conoce los sentimientos que Hermione le profesa sentimientos que el no acepta y hace todo lo posible por romper su corazón hasta lograrlo ¿Estará satisfecho con su logro?


**Harry Potter**

**Estoy vivo. **

_Bien mi musa se va y vuelve, creo que tiene un gusto por el anuncio del monte de piedad… bueno dejo este fic creado de la nada, de pronto sentí una locura, irracional, no me gusto tanto como debería pero mejor lo publico antes que le pase algo a la pc y se desaparezca, si ya tengo miedo a esa mala vibra xD. Disculpen la ortografía y puntuaciones, e incluso disculpen lo malo de la historia, xD sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, crucios… ¡PROTEGO! _

_Severus Snape es mío, Rowling ya lo mato así que se jode por haberlo perdido… bueno ya saben legalmente es de ella, mentalmente es mío. –Los demás personajes mencionados también son de Rowling, a quien encantada le daría un par de crucios. _

Hermione Granger era una mujer prestigiada, conocida mas allá de su rol como héroe contra Voldemort o mejor amiga del "niño que vivió y venció", también sumamente reconocida por sus acertados cambios en las leyes del mundo mágico y sus descubrimientos en el campo de las pociones.

Al principio Hermione había llevado sus estudios de pociones junto con un trabajo en el ministerio de magia, un par de años después se desentendió de esta segunda labor y se enfoco solo a su pasión. Pocos entendían de donde había surgido aquel amor al arte de hacer pociones, rara vez se le cuestionaba debido a su historial académico, pero nadie creería jamás que aquello venia desde aquella primera impresión de su primer año en clases en las clases de Snape. Al tiempo que crecía Hermione desarrollo una extraña necesidad para ser valorada por su oscuro profesor, aquello nunca paso y con el tiempo quedo atrás esa hambre de reconocimiento, para transformarse en la admiración y un amor platónico que nunca podría culminarse.

Y ahora estaba ahí donde todo había comenzado, sentada en la mesa de profesores entre la directora McGongall y el hombre que su mente de alguna forma extraña y enfermiza transformo en su hombre ideal, pero ese sueño tenia un error grave.

–¿Nuevamente soñando despierta Granger? –dijo aquella voz sensualmente roca. La mujer se sobresalto para girar unos cuantos grados encontrándose con la oscura mirada que robaba su sueño–. En ocasiones no se si aun es una estudiante sabelotodo o una profesora sabelotodo.

El hombre continuo con su desayuno, aun cuando se percato de que la mirada de Hermione que durante unos segundos fue brillante, se torno oscura y sin vida. En ocasiones Severus Snape se confundía con las reacciones de aquella joven mujer, de alguna forma se reflejaba en aquellos ojos almendrados que observaban con devoción para luego sumirse en la miseria del infierno, desgraciadamente tenia ya la hipótesis que aquello era causa suya y lo odiaba.

Quien fuera el antiguo maestro de pociones realmente detestaba el calor que irradiaba el sabelotodo melenudo a su alrededor, era algo que no conoció plenamente durante su vida, tal vez con su madre de alguna forma, con Lily aun cuando no fue lo que deseaba, y tras tantos años de sufrimiento al fin esa mirada que durante su adolescencia espero ver en su mejor amiga estaba implantada en la criatura que menos esperaba y la odiaba.

Su odio trascendía de la racionalidad, odiaba a esa mujer por haberlo arrebatado del sueño eterno, de observar nuevamente aquellos ojos verdes que lo hicieron suspirar y llorar, por haberle regresado a una vida que era su verdadera muerte. La odiaba por que aun con sus gritos e insultos ella continuaba regalándole esa dulce sonrisa, porque lo conoció en el estado mas deplorable de vida siendo una compañía discreta que le distrajo de toda su vergüenza al estar incapacitado, sin moverse, sin hablar. La odio por las caricias sutiles que le regalaba, sus palabras de agradecimiento o aliento cuando el mas las necesitaba, la odiaba por verla hermosa, pura y condenadamente sola por esperarlo a el.

Severus sabia que era mercancía dañada, para el no habría nadie mas que Lily, por la jovencita no sentiría nada mas allá del agradecimiento, tal vez la amistad. Por ello comenzó a tratarla peor –si eso era humanamente posible–, el necesitaba desplantarla, desilusionarla de pensar que era bueno. Necesitaba que saliera al mundo, que hiciera su vida.

Recordaba que hacia dos años dejo su magnifico trabajo en el ministerio por ser una maestra de pociones en Hogwarts, que dejo su relación con Ronald Weasley tres años atrás, alegando incompatibilidad, que tenia citas de vez en cuando y regresaba demasiado temprano exclamando no volverlo hacer jamás. Severus estaba convencido que ella necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba vivir, y tal vez encontrar un verdadero hombre que pudiera darle lo que ella buscaba cuando se acercaba a el en las tardes de sábado, soportando media hora de insultos para finalmente disfrutar una platica extensa sobre las investigaciones, sobre ingredientes, sobre el maldito clima.

En silencio Snape se levanto para salir con su clásico ondeo en telas negras, sabia que a pocos pasos detrás de el, ella lo seguía, conocía bien la rutina, era sábado y ella pediría reunirse con el mas tarde, el la rechazaría pero a ella no le importara. Tocara puntualmente a las seis de la tarde la puerta de sus aposentos, entonces el le dirá de todo para finalmente comenzar una conversación que se alargara hasta altas horas de la noche, cenaran juntos y la única forma que se den cuenta de que es muy tarde será cuando duren al menos una hora en un cálido y cómodo silencio.

–Profesor Snape –Severus se detuvo a unos metros del salón comedor y giro para observar a la joven con sus mejillas sonrojadas al apresurar el paso para alcanzarlo–, ¿puedo ir a su despacho por la tarde? –pregunto la joven, observándolo con devoción nuevamente, el desayuno del hombre pareció revolverse en su interior.

–No puede Granger, y no intente venir, no estaré, inclusive mas tarde estaré acompañado –la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione no estuvo oculta en absoluto, y la duda se implanto en su rostro. El prefirió responder aquella pregunta antes de que saliera de aquellos pequeños labiosos rosas–. Y antes de que lo pregunte, si, Granger, tengo una cita con una mujer, así que obviamente no la quiero merodeando por mis aposentos como la ultima vez.

Hermione se mostro visiblemente aturdida, no era la primera vez que sucedía aquello, de hecho estaba comenzando a entristecerse por aquellas continuas citas que el profesor tenia. La joven asintió regresando a su mirada sin vida.

–Deberías buscarte una vida Granger y dejar de interrumpir la mía –aquellas palabras fueron la estocada final hacia un corazón tambaleante, pero sus ojos ya se encontraban sin vida. Severus suspiro y se retiro ante la proximidad de algunos estudiantes, Hermione como una autómata camino hacia sus aposentos sin volver atrás.

La noche había caído, pero Hermione aun se encontraba en los jardines reflexionando los últimos años de su vida. Las lagrimas se había secado y ella había limpiado sus mejillas con mas énfasis del necesario dejándolas sonrojadas. El frio del otoño comenzaba a calarle en el cuerpo, al parecer aquel delgado suéter no era suficiente para la temperatura que decencia desenfrenadamente.

Fue el sonido de las hierbas que le hizo girarse y sus ojos traicioneros se iluminaron suavemente ante la visión que la poca luz exterior proporcionaba. No lograba distinguirle bien entre las sombras pero sabia que era el por sus rasgos marfilados resplandecientes a la poca luz.

–Profesor Snape –dijo con ilusión la joven. El se detuvo y tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio un sonido les trajo a la realidad.

–¿Quién es Severus? –una mujer de proporcionadas curvas dio un paso mas a la luz, dejado ver sus cabellos rojo fuego aun cuando sus ojos eran azules, para Hermione fueron varias revelaciones en una sola aparición, siendo Snape testigo del dolor y la muerte de una joven mujer, aun así no fue un espía por nada, su rostro impávido no reflejo en nada la incomodidad que su estomago traicionero le provoco, ese tirón que sintió desde su pecho hasta sus pies y esas piedras que parecían llenarlo por dentro haciéndolo mas pesado.

–No es nadie, vamos.

–Pobrecita –alcanzo a escuchar Hermione–, se ve muy joven pero obviamente tiene un gusto horrendo, además de su cabello un espanto, es tan obvio que no tenga una cita un sábado por la noche.

La castaña observo hacia abajo, la prenda tejida por la señora Weasley en un suave color perla, Hermione lo acaricio, no le importaba que criticaran su forma de vestir, aquel suéter significaba para ella todo el amor maternal que había perdido y que Molly trataba desesperadamente de llenar.

Pero su dolor era aquel descubrimiento, aquel ultimo entendimiento. Severus Snape nunca se fijaría en ella, era una ordinaria joven castaña, con un cerebro demasiado grande para meter libros enteros, según las palabras del oscuro hombre no tenia la capacidad de pensar por si misma y ahora le restregaba que era fea en comparación al recuerdo de una mujer muerta. Entonces frente a ella paso la revelación que necesitaba su corazón y aunque se estrujo de dolor, por primera vez en su vida ella debía rendirse, aquello no le gustaba pero su cerebro al fin seria escuchado, se declaraba perdedora en esa batalla.

**.**

Fue un día de invierno donde la nevada causaba que calaran sus ya lastimados huesos, cuando Severus Snape se dio cuenta de lo tranquilos que eran ahora sus sábados, de lo silencioso de sus comidas, de lo solitario de su laboratorio.

Hermione se había alejado discretamente, había comenzado sin buscarle el fin de semana, limitando sus asistencias a las investigaciones y finalmente cambiando de asiento en las comidas. Su cumpleaños había pasado con un festejo normal de Hogwarts, sin un regalo de ella, sin su compañía constante, si un postre hecho con sus manos. Y antes de eso, la navidad había sido tan vacía sin un obsequio que le llenara. Por primera vez Hermione solo había agregado su nombre a la tarjeta del regalo que todos los profesores juntaban para comprarse entre ellos, no había existido nada extra para el de su parte, nada secreto, no había nada de ella.

El sabia que pasaría no era un idiota indeciso eso fue lo que esperaba para que ella comenzara a buscar una vida, para que saliera de ese agujero que era el colegio, que hiciera una vida maravillosa como sus otros compañeros. Pero no espero que fuera a sentirse tan vacio, tan frio.

La noche había caído oscura y fría, Snape deambulaba silencioso entre los pasillos, sin importar el frio los adolecentes usaban cualquier lugar solitario para soltar sus deseos hormonales. Pero al acercarse más a los murmullos que había captado, decidió ser silencioso, una vez espía, siempre lo seria.

–¿Es por Severus? –cuestiono McGongall–, no creas que no me doy cuenta de tu distanciamiento, tampoco me pasan desapercibidos tus sentimientos Hermione.

–No es solo por el, es por mi –dijo la voz Hermione, que últimamente sonaba monótona, falta de emoción impregnada era tan obvia–, me refiero a que es obvio el nunca se fijaría en mi… no tengo el cabello rojo y ciertamente me esforcé demasiado, fue una batalla perdida desde el final.

–Te lo dije pequeña –contesto con melancolía la mujer–, hay hombres que dejan escapar la vida, valientes en los mas furos enfrentamientos cobardes en la batalla de la vida diaria. Severus nunca se dará cuenta que esta vivo, nunca viviría porque ciertamente esta dañando, no sabe como hacerlo, no deja que le enseñen.

–Estoy segura que le enseña cada mujer pelirroja que encuentra los sábados –contesto la joven con un ligero toque de amargura–, desde siempre fue una tontería ¿no es así?

–Tenia la esperanza de que no fuera así –contradigo maternalmente Minerva–, aun cuando existe esa diferencia de edad, si alguien podría darle a Severus un poco de amor en su vida esa eras tu, ¿Quién soporta el carácter de ese hombre? ¿O se ríe de sus venenosos comentarios? ¿Quién mas soportaría hablar con el de pociones durante toda la noche? El no sabe lo que pierde, el no sabe vivir Hermione. Recuerdo que el estuvo muy enfadado cuando tu decidiste tomar el puesto de profesor de pociones.

–Según me insinuó, era porque yo desperdiciaba mi vida buscando quimeras. El siempre ha sabido de mis sentimientos, nunca me hizo ilusión alguna. Pero nunca me entendió o se propuso escucharme, odiaba trabajar en el ministerio, la burocracia es una tontería, además amo las pociones, nunca podría dejar de enseñarlas o estudiarlas.

–Severus siempre quiso ver lo que deseaba, busco la forma de alejarte para no enfrentarse a la vida, busca la forma de seguir victima de su propia soledad… Odio perderte Hermione, recuerda que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas Hogwarts es tu hogar.

–Gracias Minerva –la joven comenzó a removerse incomoda–, ahora tengo que enfrentar a Ron y a Harry, Molly me dio su bendición pero exige mi presencia al menos en la cena mensual. Arthur me a dicho que puntualmente arreglara el trasladar.

–Yo también espero verte Hermione, finalmente Francia no es muy lejos, la academia Beauxbatons será un nuevo rival en el área de pociones.

–No si regresas a Severus a su antiguo puesto –la voz de Hermione por ese instante se lleno de alegría, ante las bromas compartidas.

–¿Y ganármelo vagando de aquí allá como león enjaulado? Prefiero buscar otro profesor –la risa de Minerva era contagiosa y ambas leonas rieron ante su broma.

En ese momento Snape desapareció de aquel pasillo, regresando a sus aposentos por aquellos extraños sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. En primer lugar saber abiertamente que ella estaba enamorada de el y que Minerva parecía aprobarlo.

Cuando se percato de las emociones de la joven lo primero que pensó seria que señalarían esa bizarra unión, según parecía el era el único en hacerlo. Su segundo pensamiento era esa angustia de saberla lejos.

Por ultimo la forma en que su nombre era pronunciado en sus labios, si ella hubiera hecho eso hace tiempo que habría caído a sus pies, era irresistible aquel sonido dulce por el cual era llamado, algo que no había sucedido desde su madre. Pero el era un hombre y un Slytherin, sabia que todo eso lo había provocado el, ahora aceptaría las consecuencias.

**.**

Un año después Hermione Granger aun vestida con su suéteres tejidos por Molly Weasley, con su cabello esponjado y enredado, sus ojos incrustados en las palabras de un libro, aun en los primaverales jardines de Beauxbatons continuaba siendo la misma visión de cuando fuera una estudiante y tiempo después una profesora de Hogwarts.

Fue un sonido de la hierba que le hizo sobresaltarse, con sus ojos grandes y melados busco la procedencia de su interrupción, sin disimular la sorpresa que era ver a ese oscuro hombre frente a ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco, al igual que su cerebro, una parte de ella los maldijo por traicioneros.

–Pro… Severus ¿Qué haces aquí? –la mujer ciertamente se encontraba desorientada.

El sonrió de medio lado, de aquella forma discreta y sugerente, de esas últimas sonrisas que le proporciono los últimos meses de su estancia en Hogwarts, aquellas que le hicieron tentar a desterrar la idea de marcharse, si el solo hubiera dicho alguna palabra. Pero el no dijo nada, aunque Hermione sabia que algo había cambiado.

Todo fue un comentario amable, una sonrisa, una invitación al laboratorio. Después fue la primera carta comentando una investigación, quince días después otra cuestionando un ingrediente, al poco tiempo otra discutiendo un procedimiento. Una parte de ella lo maldecía, al saberlo lejano, al saberlo ajeno a sus sentimientos, pero ante todo al hacerla mantenerse enamorada de su personalidad, de su lengua viperina y su talentoso cerebro.

Con el tiempo las cartas de una forma natural se volvieron mas emocionales, dejando entrever alguna tristeza, alguna frustración, una emoción y al final una disculpa por el dolor que le causo. Ella se sabia especial al tener plasmada en escrito emociones de un hombre temido por su posibilidad a ser un sociópata, Hermione sin duda no se podría sentir mas especial, mas reconocida. Entonces un año después de su partida el se encontraba ahí, de pie en un bello jardín que aun así no le llenaban de calidez como los de su "alma mater" pero sin duda bellos en exceso.

–Hermione –aquellas palabras llevaron una corriente eléctrica a cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer, un calosfrió le hizo respingar suavemente al momento que esas sensaciones la invadían y su estomago se desasía de la ansiedad de tenerlo cerca.

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella y por un momento algo primitivo se apodero de la castaña haciéndola desear correr, algo en ella le decía que ese enfrentamiento con el oscuro hombre seria el ultimo, existía en sus ojos un brillo que no reconocía, como la obsidiana mas pulida, entre el brillo de una necesidad y de un depredador.

–Estoy vivo Hermione… estoy listo.

**Fin. **


End file.
